


Liar, Liar

by Project324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima doesn't trust Delphine and keeps lying to her about everything. Delphine finds out and confronts Cosima. WARNING:SMUT! -One shot-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

"Tell me something, how did you two manage to get your hands, on a Castor brain?" It was when those words slipped out of Delphine's mouth, that I knew I was in trouble. I stayed quiet as Scott asks her how she knew, then once again, as Delphine looks at me. "The prolethian girl, Gracie Johansan, why are you studying her?" I look away. I can't stare in Delphine's eyes. I'll break and spill everything. "Fine. You want to play games." It's not said as a question, but as a statement. "Now tell me something. In all your fun, sneaking around, did you notice this?" Delphine scoots the chair backwards and points at the screen in front of her. Hesitantly, I want around the desk where she is, looking at the image that is open. I lean in forward as Delphine tells me what I can already see, about the protein in the brain. "Holy cow." I whisper to myself, leaning my hand onto my hand. "How did this happen?" I try to rack my brain for reasons, constantly coming up short. "We studied them in isolation." Scott states staring at the screen with me. He looks up at Delphine with wide eyes. "We had no reason to compare."

"The same unique protein, found in both Gracie Johansan, and the brain of a dead Castor boy." Delphine muses. I close my eyes and bow my head. All good feelings about keeping this from her long gone by now. "Now that to me, warrants a follow up. Don't you agree?" Delphine's voice is ice cold. She is strict and business like. Any outsider would never have guessed the former relationship between us. They definitely wouldn't recognize the Delphine I met. The light, laughing, intriguing, woman who I stole wine with. I can barely recognize her now. The power of taking Rachel's job getting to her head and making her distant from her feelings.

Later, when we are standing in the hallway, waiting for the elevator to come, she points out another one of my wrongs. "I understand you have been missing work, coming in late?" There is a long pause, in which I say nothing. "Are you not feeling well?" I feel her intense stare on the side of my head but I dont look at her. "I feel great." I say looking down at my hands, fiddling with the paper in it. "Good." Another pause. "Theres nothing I should know?" It's a loaded question. Theres a lot of things she probably thinks she should know, but I'm not going to tell her. "No." I shake my head. The air is thick and tense, and I couldnt be more relieved when the elevator opens, reveiling Felix. Things go back to a normal, coworkers, relationship after that.

It's a few days later when Delphine and I are sitting in the lab, trying to figure out the sequences, when Delphine's phone vibrates. She rushes over to it answering it with a 'allo'. I look back at the computer. "Scott, I cant...slow down." My head snaps up and I stare at her with worried eyes. "What is it?" I can't make out the muffled sound of Scott's voice. I worry my lip between my teeth. Delphine turns towards me, and I see fire in her eyes. "What book?" She says it sharp and short. Leaving no questions as to how she is feeling about this revelation. She hangs up the phone and stands pinching the bridge of her nose for a few seconds, sighing. I shuffle a little closer and open my mouth to speak. "Not a word, Cosima. Scott will be here soon. We will discuss this then." There is a tone to her voice, that kind of makes me dread the next few hours of my life. I havent felt like this since I got sent to the principals office that one time I threw a microscope across the room in science class. 

It's about an half an hour before Scott arrives. An half an hour spent in a very uncomfortable silence between Delphine and I. I kept my head down, staring at my feet the whole time we waited. Too afraid to say anything, or try to defend myself. I almost cry in relief when Scott walks through the door, even though I know we are about to be grilled some more, it helps to know I wont have to go through it alone. "A code from Duncan, which could be the key to everything." Delphine inquires coldly. Scott look uncomfortably at me, frowning. "I'm sorry I called her." He must see the fear and regret on my face. "It was Castor-" "No, it's okay. It's okay." I interupt. "He had your cat, it's okay." I pat him on the back trying to calm him. "Oh, it's far from okay." Delphine comments. Part of me muses at the fact that she sounds like a mother scolding her children for drawing on the walls. "Now Castor has this code because, you didnt trust what I would do with it?" Delphine questions me. She's not stupid. She knows it wasnt Scotts desicion to keep it from her. I dont answer her question, I just look down at my feet again.

"Did you make a copy of the book?" Delphine asks. Scott looks at me, clearly trying to figure out if we are going to tell the truth or lie again. "No. I..uh..no. We thought it'd be safer not to." We are going with lying. "And who else knew about the book? Because Castor knew exactly what they were looking for." Scott looks at me and you can see the fear and guilt on his face. Delphine tilts her head, waiting on an answer, her glare burning whoever it's directed at. "Rachel." Scott answers. Delphine huffs, and then leaves.

It's later though, when I am standing in Delphines office, waiting for her to come in, that things get hard. I am waiting for a minute before I hear the distinct sound of high heels hitting the tiled floor. The sound comes closer and closer, before she is standing right infront of me. I step forward, handing the piece of paper I have in my hands to her. She glances at it and puts it on her desk in a hard motion. I see the muscles in her jaw tense in anger as she glares at me. "You're resigning?" She clarifys. "Effective immediately." I confirm. "You don't quit us. Here you have accesss, you have control, out there what? Youre just another subject?" I scoff at her words. "What could be worse than this?" I question. "You're self aware! Any person, any face, any love, anyone could be a spy." Delphine points out. I step closer staring her down. "Is that a threat?" I inquire.

"Cosima. What else are you keeping from me?"Delphine asks. "Nothing," Everying. "Theres nothing more and even if there was, it doesnt matter now." Delphine walks to right infront of me and grabs my face. "I know you are lying to me!" She exclaims. "Why won't you just trust me?" I scoff and push her away from me. "What reason do I have to?" I yell. "All you do is betray that trust. Every! Time!" I throw my hands in the air with the exlamation, feeling very frustrated with this conversation. "I do what I think is in your best intrest! This could have been the answer to a cure for you, and you just threw it all away because you dont trust my motives. All I've wanted to do from the beginning is protect you. That hasnt changed, Cosima." There is so much passion and truth in her words, that I cant stand to look at her. I bow my head as tears come to my eyes. "Now tell me. Is the reason you kept this from me really because you didnt trust me with it?" Delphine asks me softer than her words before.

That moment, being faced with the truth, is when I break. Sobs wreak my body as my shoulders heave. "You hurt me." I manage to answer through my cries. "You hurt me, and I wanted to hurt you back. In anyway I could. Then all this came up, and it seemed like the perfect oppurtunity to get back at you for breaking my heart." I try to justify myself, coughing as I get too upset. Delphine gets on her knees infront of me, grabbing my hands, and making me look down at her. "Cosima, I'm really sorry I hurt you. But cant you see by doing all this, you hurt yourself? If you would have given me the book, I could have helped. Can't you see that youre dying, Cosima?" Delphine desprately tries to explain.

"I'm sorry, Delphine. I know I was wrong." Tears trace my face as I stare at her, my lip quivering. "Ma cherie, come with me." Delphine sighs and stands up. She leads me out of her office and in to the elevator. We continue through the building until we are in the parking garage and next to her car. "Get in." She demands softly. I open the passanger side door, sitting in the seat and buckling up, then looking out the window as she drives.

It wasnt my intension to let everything out. Having her there, seeing her so angry and upset all because of me, broke me. I knew I was hurting myself. I knew that I was really sick and that the stem cell treatment from Kira's tooth, wasnt a cure, it wasnt going to last forever. These things, I chose to ignore. I hushed Scott when he would ask about it. I just kept telling him that I was fine. I knew what I was doing to myself, but I didnt care. I didnt care because I didnt have a love standing by my side, telling my that it all was going to be okay. No one was there through the nights that I was shaking and coughing up blood and crying because I was so scared. For once, I was so upset, so hurt, that I didnt care if I died. It's not like I wanted it to happen, but if it did, I wouldnt feel any different about it.

It was a little while later that we pulled up to, what I recognized to be Delphine's apartment. The french woman, parking her car and leading the way inside the building. I followed her silently. Entering her apartment, she goes straight to the kitchen, grabbing a wine glass, and filling it up. She drinks some of it and sighs. I sit on the sofa in the living room and wait for her to break the silence that built between us. I know in my mind, that everything else I am hiding from her, is going to come out tonight, and that shes not going to be happy. I hear her set the glass down, then footsteps as she walks in the living room and sits next to me. "Okay. This is how this is going to go. I am going to ask questions, and you are going to tell the truth. I will not tolerate anymore lies from you Cosima. I've had more than enough." Delphines words are strong and sure, and they make me shrink a little in my seat. "Do you understand?" I nod at her like a small child.

"Was everything you and Scott said, in our last conversation, the truth?" Delphine grills. I sigh as I realize that I am already going to have to admit to another lie. "No. It wasnt all the truth." I admit, biting my lower lip. "What wasnt?" Delphine demands. "We did make a copy of the book. To have Rachel translate." I take off my glasses and rub my hands down my face. "And after Rachel translated it, were you going to tell me what it said then?" She inquires. "We didnt plan to." The truth feels weird on my tongue after lying to her for so long. "Is that all you guys lied about?" I shake my head. "Sarah, Mrs. S, and Felix know about the book too." I inform her. "Great. So now there are even more people we have to worry about." Delphine runs her hands through her hair and sighs loudly. "Thats all I lied about with Scott." Delphine nods and turns her head to look at me, reading my face she squints at me slightly. "What else arent you telling me?" She inquires.

"Um...The day you left for Frankfurt, I almost died. Not in a metephorical since, but literally. It was like I was stuck in the middle of life and death and there was this moment, where I got to decide if I stayed or not. I stayed because..." I hesitate. "I saw a vision of you, with your curly hair, sitting next to me, with your hand on my face." I stand up and walk to the kitchen, putting a little bit of distance between us. "It gave me a reason to stay, Delphine." I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "You gave me a reason to stay." Delphine stands up and rushes to me in the kitchen, holding my face in her hands, and staring at me intently. "Please. Cosima, I always want to be that reason." It's then, that I notice the tears building in her eyes. "Then be with me. Screw topside, and be with me." I beg her. "I have never felt anything like this type of love in my entire life, and I know you feel it too. Like you said, It's not possible for this to be a lie. But I need to be able to trust you. If I ask you to do something, and youre not going to do it, at least have the damn decicey to tell me. We may fight, but you wont break my trust." Tears are making tracks down my face, and I blink fast to try and get rid of them. "You can trust me. You can trust me." Delphine leans in, then shes kissing me.

She's kissing me, and it's like fire took over my entire body. It's intense and passionate and so so hot. I gasp in her mouth and pull her closer to me. I deepen the kiss, grabing blonde locks in my hand, and tilting my head slightly. Then her tongue dances along my bottom lip for entrance, and as my mouth opens, and our tongues connect, a deeper need grow inside of us. Her hands grab at my shirt, trying desparetly to rip it from my body. Our mouth rip apart long enough for her to pull it off of me, then they reconnect. I feel hands running up and down my sides, tracing my curves, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Desire tingles throughout my entire body, leaving me trembling from the force of it. Soft kisses are traced down to my neck, teeth nip at my pounding pulse point, and I can hear my heart beating in my chest, the sound like a million race horses. I hum softly as she continues to bite then lick my pulse point.

I move my hands to the buttons of her suit jacket, and start undoing them slowly, one by one. I push the jacket off slender shoulders, and let it fall to the hard wood floor. Next I am grabbing her blouse, pulling it off it one, swift motion, making her lips disconnect from my neck for a moment. Her hands move to the harem pants I am wearing, fiddling with the waist band for a moment, before hooking her fingers in it and pulling them down. I quickly do the same to her skirt and she pulls back to look at me. "Lets move to the bedroom." She whispers, not wanting to break the spell we have going on. I nod and she lifts me up, her hands on my thighs, and reconnects our lips. She stumbles as she makes her way to the bedroom, but we make it and she sends me crashing down on a soft matress.

Delphine climbs her way onto the bed and ontop of me, kissing me slowly and languidly. I run my hands down her back feeling the way her back muscles tense and relax. She taps my back and I arch up, leaving room for her to reach behind me and unfasten my bra. She pulls it off my shoulder and starts trailing kisses downwards again, this time to my chest. I sigh softly as she reaches my breasts, kissing inbetween them and around them, before taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly. I tangle my hand back in her blonde mane, arching my back slightly from pleasure. She spends a while licking, sucking, and even lightly biting that nipple before she leaves it and moves to the other, giving it the same treatment. I hum and sigh and writhe around as my desire for her grows. Not being with her in a while, making the whole expierence feel more profound.

I reach down to were her bra strap rests, and go to unhook it when a hand stops me. I look up at Delphine confused as she grabs both my hands and kisses them. "This is about you, ma cherie." She lands a soft kiss on my lips and looks me deep in the eyes. "Do you trust me?" It's the real question here. The one that has been in question for months. I look her in the eyes and nod. "Yes. I trust you." My voice is raspy with want, and she smiles at me, kissing me once again. "Je tiens à vous faire sentir bien." Delphine whispers in my ear. I dont know what she is saying, but the french accent alone makes me groan and roll my hips slightly. Kisses start to make their way down my body again, this time bypassing my breasts, and going down my stomach. She nips at my hip bone, leaving a slight mark, before hooking her fingers into the waist band of my panties and sliding them down my legs.

Settling herself between my legs, she places soft kisses on the insides of both of my thighs. I whimper out of frustration and need as she continues kissing my thighs. So close to where I need her. "Please Delphine." I plead. She places one last kiss to my left thigh, before placing a soft one right on my core. Then she runs her tongue up the length of it, making me cry out softly as she hits my clit. Her tongue ventures around, running up and down and around my slit, cleverly avoiding my clit as she goes, working me up more. "More, Delphine, please." I rasp out. That is the moment when she pulls my clit into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. I throw my head back and arch my back off the bed slightly as my body twitches. I moan as she continueously runs her tongue over my clit, changing between flicking, sucking, stoking, and biting it. I feel her mouth move from me and before I have a chance to complain, she is stoking me with her fingers.

She moves back up my body kissing me deeply while pushing a single finger in. I whimper at the feeling, then groan when she adds another finger, thrusting slowly. I roll my hips with her movement, breaking our kiss so I can breathe. My moans and gasps start to get louder and her fingers move faster in me. My whole body is on fire, and Delphine's scent surrounds me. My head is spinning, completely consumed in all the pleasure my body is recieving. My mind not being able to function properly. Then her fingers starts to curl, and I cry out and she hits that sweet spot inside of me. My body feels like it was made just for her. She plays it so easy, like an intrument shes practiced for years. Delphine watches me closely, like she filing every move and sound to memory. My body starts to tense and I feel pressure building in my stomach and I know that I am getting close to my release.

"Trust me, Cosima." Delphine whispers in my ear. Her fingers move even faster, curling on every thrust, and her palm starts to slam up against my clit everytime. I slam my eyes shut and move my hips in time with her hands, climbing higher and higher up the cliff. I cry out more and more, louder and louder, fighting for the climax. "Let it go. Trust me and let everything go." It's those words that finally get me. "Delphine!" I moan and claw at her back as the tension in my stomach bursts, spreading through my entire body. My toes curl, my back arches, and tears start to run down my face from the force of it. I gasp and tremble as everything starts to ease and Delphine removes her fingers, leaving me with an emotional high.

The tears keep falling as I stare at Delphine. "What's wrong, Cosima?" Delphine asks worriedly. I shake my head at her, leaning up to capture her lips with mine. "I feel lighter." I tell her smiling through my tears. "I dont know what kind of tears these are, but they are not sad." I assure her. I strokes my dreads and runs her hand across my face to cup my cheek. "I thought I was the one to cry after sex?" Delphine laughs lightly. "It's my turn." We giggle for a minute before cuddling in silence. "Delphine?" I mutter quietly. "Yeah?" Her voice thick with tiredness. I kiss the top of her head and hold her close and whisper to her. "I trust you."


End file.
